


Tell Me What To Name This In The Comments I'm Running Out Of Ideas

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dates, Dinners, Kissing, Panic Attacks, solangelo kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: nico and will discover that their kids, bianca and lee, have become friends on their first day of school (bi and lee are both six)just to be clear, nico is twenty three and will is twenty fourCHAOS ENSUES REGARDING SOLANGELO (which can only be good chaos)im SO sorry i deleted my last work but long story writing and i just dont go togetherill try to complete this forgive me if i dont but i have some pretty unique and GREAT ideas that im dying to write soo im rly impatient to write them soo i might cut this short :/
Relationships: MAYBE Percabeth Frazel Jiper Caleo, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

'Hello Bi.' Nico Di Angelo crouched down in front of his daughter, Bianca. It was her first day of school, 'How was your day?'

'Wonderful!' Bianca said happily, as Nico took her bag.

'What did you do?' 

'I made a new friend!' Bianca beamed.

'A friend? That's nice.'

'There he is!' Bianca galloped towards a boy around her age, and tugged him towards Nico. 

'Hello,' the boy said shyly, shuffling his feet.

'Lee, this is Papa, Papa, this is Lee Solace.' Bianca introduced.

'Nice to meet you.' Nico grinned, but that grin turned into a gape as he spotted a _beautiful_ man, with broad shoulder, blonde hair, numerous freckles _and the most gorgeous blue eyes_ coming towards the trio. 

'Hi! I'm Will Solace, Lee's father.' He smiled. 

'Hello.' Nico stood up and extended his hand. When it was shaken, he felt warmth spread through him, leaving his toes tingling. 

'I see you've made a friend, Lee.' Will's eyes twinkled. 

'I'm Bianca Di Angelo.' Bianca, unlike Lee, showed not a hint of shyness and stepped forward, offering her hand like Nico had, 'This is Papa.'

'Hello Bianca.' Will shook her hand lightly, looking amused, 'Well, we have to get going, Lee, I promised Kayla we'd be over for lunch.' 

Nico's heart sank. it was probably Will's girlfriend or wife. _It's not like you had a chance even if this Kayla didn't exist_. But he told himself he needed to stop thinking like that, when a moment later Lee jumped excitedly, 'Aunt Kayla is my _favorite_ aunt.'

'Yep, so let's not be late. Bye guys!' Will grabbed Lee's hand and bag, and Bianca and Nico watched as the pair walked towards their car.

'Papa, we should call Lee for a play date one day!' Bianca exclaimed.

'Sure.' Nico agreed, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he imagined Bianca and Lee having a play date while he and Will had one without the play. _Stop it Nico, you creep_. Nico scolded himself mentally.

Everyday Bianca came back from school, chatting about her different friends and what she'd learnt. She told Nico that she had a _lot_ of friends, but Lee was her (in her words) _bestest bestie friend_. 

'Well, you could invite him over for a play date.' Nico offered, not just to see Will again, but for Bianca's sake too. in nursery she'd not been popular at all, and she was very unhappy there too, rather like Nico's younger self. Nico was glad she had made some friends. 

So at home-time the next day, Bianca brought Lee and Will to Nico so that they could plan their fun day.

As Bianca and Lee chatted away happily, Will turned to Nico _omygodswhyishesogoodlookingkillmenowlookatthatdarkhairandthoseEYESthosechocolatebrownEYES_ Will thought, then tore his eyes away from Nico, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, 'Uh, I was wondering if I could have your number? Like I mean for the play date thingy.' Will added hurriedly, stumbling over the word "date".

Nico blushed and handed his phone over. _This is for Bianca. The play date. I'm doing this so that my daughter can have fun. He's doing this so that his son can have fun._

Will typed his number in and gave Nico a smile that blinded him. Not that he was complaining.

Nico's doorbell rang on Saturday, three o'clock. He found Will standing there in his scrubs, hair all messed up, looking like he was in a hurry. Bianca squeezed past Nico and went to bring Lee inside, but not before Will had pecked Lee on the cheek and told him to have fun.

'Nico, I'm really _really_ sorry but I might be an hour late, I have to get to work. I'm kinda in a hurry, sorry.' Will's eyebrows creased into a frown as he checked his phone.

'It's fine. See you later Solace.' Even before Nico had finished his sentence, Will had driven off in the general direction of the hospital.

By the time Will came to pick Lee up at nine, Bianca and Lee were still fizzing excitedly. 

And Nico had a headache. But it immediately went away at the sight of a flustered Will. He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, which could barely remain open.

'Nico I am _so_ sorry they kept me for such a long time I should have texted you but they won't let me keep my phone in the operation room obviously.'

'It's completely all right.' Nico frowned, 'You look tired.'

'A-am not.' Will said, his sentence punctuated with a loud yawn, not supporting his argument.

'You'll kill yourself and Lee if you drive home in this state.'

'Not driving,' Will said, falling asleep on the door frame, before shooting up again, 'walking. Didn't bring the car. Couldn't b-*yawn*bother.' 

'I'll drive you guys.' Nico grabbed his coat and car keys, 'Your house is only like ten minutes away right?'

'I'm coming too!' Bianca announced.

'It's bedtime Bi.' Nico told her sternly, but relented as she tugged on his sleeve, pouting.

Will fell asleep in the car.

'Time to go, Daddy.' Lee shook him awake.

'You go. I'm sleeping here.' Will mumbled, half asleep, head lolling to one side.

'Solace, you might want to get up.' Nico said, his voice laced with amusement.

'Sorry!' Will yelped, suddenly much more wide awake at the sound of Nico's voice, 'I'll go now. Bye everybody.'

Nico helped him out as Will was in no condition to walk. Will stumbled on an uneven part of the pavement, meaning Nico was pushed against the gate, Will nearly on top of him, their faces inches apart.

Will gave a squeak and propelled himself away from Nico. Nico's tomato-red blush was visible even in the dim light. 

'Daddy, what's wrong?' Lee grabbed Will's hand.

'N-nothing,' Will croaked, 'Bye guys.' With that, the pair rushed into the building. Nico smacked his head against the gate.

_Gods_ he was hopeless. 

Nico didn't see Will at home-time for several weeks now, much to his relief. He didn't want to go around crushing on him harder and getting into awkward situations.

Speak of the devil.

'Hey Nico.' Will said, walking up to him, 'I'm sorry about that, I was just _really_ sleepy.'

'It's fine.' Nico mustered up the strength to give him a small smile, and he brightened up.

'Papa!' Bianca tugged at his sleeve (why do Lee and Bianca tug at their fathers' sleeves so much?) 'Can Lee come over again?'

'Nuh uh,' Will crossed his arms, 'It's your turn, guys. You should come over.'

'I insist. That you should come over again. Both of you.' Nico reproached, blushing, but looking determined.

'Nico-'

'Nope.' Nico said, popping the _p_. He crossed his arms too.

'Really-'

'Daddy, don't argue.' Lee admonished, and Will gave in, 'Fine. But just this once.'

Nico uncrossed his arms and beamed, 'Are you free on Saturday? Five? Like, we don't have to have dinner at five-'

'It's perfect.' Will said dazedly, a little flustered after Nico had beamed.

This was going to be _fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have their dinner and a little more than they had bargained for...  
> ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK  
> btw lee and bi are JUST JUST FRIENDS ik theyre only six/seven but like STILL there is NOTHING  
> plstellmeimadethatclear

Will stared at himself in the mirror. _What the fuck was he supposed to wear?_ He'd emptied most of his wardrobe, and was now holding up a tux. Was too formal? He shook his head and threw the piece of clothing into the endless pile of clothes on the bed. 

He decided on a pale blue button-down and grey pants. He messed up his hair, brushed it, pinned it, then decided on messing it up. A bit. 

'Daddy _what_ are you doing? You don't take this long to dress.' Lee came in.

 _Bless his innocent soul_. Will thought fondly, 'I'm nearly done.'

Will rang the bell and the door was opened immediately by Nico _holy shit he had forgotten how gorgeous Nico actually was_. 

'Hi.' Nico smiled, but it disappeared quickly. He looked a little sad.

'Hey,' Will said dreamily, 'Are you all right? You seem...sad.'

'M fine.' Nico forced a grin back on, but Will wasn't convinced. 

Lee and Will followed Nico into the living room, where Nico told them to sit down and explained that their dining room wasn't fully done yet, so they'd have to make-do on the couch.

'I don't mind.' Will shrugged, unleashing his hypnotic smile.

Nico nodded quickly and tore his eyes away from Will, who looked like he was glowing. 

It had been ten minutes, and Will was restless. Nico was still in the kitchen, and he was getting rather bored with two kids chattering excitedly about some Mr. Pineapple stuffed toy. 

'I'm going to see if Nico needs any help.' He informed, getting off the sofa with difficulty, owing to the fact that his lap was full of stuffed animals. 

'Daddy you squashed Kiwi!' Lee scolded.

'Sorry,' Will said sheepishly, navigating his way to the kitchen, 'Sorry to intrude Nico but-'

He stopped abruptly. Nico was standing beside the sink, body shaking with sobs. Will walked slowly towards him, identifying this as a panic attack.

'Nico, I need you to breath with me, yes, you're doing great, come on.' He sat Nico down on a chair.

'Sh-she w-was _g-gon_ _e_ just like th-that-'

'Come Nico, calm down, breath.'

Nico tried to breath with Will but sobs kept interrupting him. He leaned in beside Will, pressing into his side, and instantly felt better.

'Nico? Are you better now?' Will asked quietly. Nico nodded, keeping his eyes downwards, 'I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry?' Will asked, shocked.

'I-I-'

'Do you want to maybe talk about it?'

Nico nodded again, 'Bianca. My sister. I adored her s-she is-w-was she w-was ama-amazing, I l-loved her, e-eighte years ago, m-mountaineering accident, she w-went! E-eight years ag-ago, today.'

'I'm sorry Nico.' Will put an arm around him, 'I lost my brother, Lee, too. He was my idol. His apartment burnt down.'

Nico looked up at him with watery eyes.

'Yeah. I'm sorry, we could have arranged this dinner some other time. I can still go-'

Nico shook his head firmly, 'I'm fine. Thank you.' 

'Have you tried seeing a psychologist?' 

'Y-yeah. But I don't like talking about Bianca, it didn't work out, I wouldn't talk. I don't talk about her to _anybody_.'

'And you talked to me about her?' Butterflies danced in Will's stomach.

'I suppose.' Nico tried to hide his blush. 

'Do you have panic attacks often?'

'Yes?'

'What do you do?'

'Got through them.' Nico muttered.

'Oh Nico.' Will hugged Nico, then immediately let go.

'Could you, not mention this to anybody?' Nico said timidly.

'Of course.'

'Dinner?' 

'Sure.'

Nico sat between Will and Bianca, and his elbow kept hitting Will, 'So. Will, do you cook?' he said, trying to cease the tension.

'Yeah, I mean I'm not brilliant but we'll live-'

'Daddy's cooking is _awful_.' Lee piped up.

'Hey!' Will said indignantly.

'He manages to burn those noodles in the packet.'

'I expected nothing more.' Nico rolled his eyes.

'Rude!' Will huffed, 'That might be true though.'

Nico and Lee smirked, while Bianca said proudly, 'Papa is an amazing cook! You should have the lasagna, pasta, pizza, stir-fry...'

Will just hoped he'd get the chance to eat all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed, do you want me to continue?  
> ik ik will was literally interviewing Nico  
> pls leave kudos and comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will asks nico on a date!!! <3  
> love those 2 dorks

'You do anything Nico?' Will asked, decidedly bored after watching Lee and Bianca play for three hours straight, 'Not judging or anything-'

'No no, it's fine,' Nico assured him, 'I'm an author.'

'Oooh that's interesting.' Will leaned forward, intrigued, 'Wait. I think I've read one of them...what was it...Too Many Cooks Spoil The Broth!'

' _What?'_

'Just kidding, that's one of Lee's books...you wrote Tea For Two right?'

'Yeah.' Nico blushed.

'I _love_ that book!' Will squealed. 

'Thanks. I usually use the pseudonym Pseudonym Pseudonym but I didn't for that book.'

' _You're_ Pseudonym Pseudonym?! I love _all_ your books. Well, as many as I've read.' Will fangirled.

Nico was about to respond when a bang was heard from the kitchen, and he hurried to check whether his kitchen had been demolished or not. 

Turns out Bianca had tried to steal the jelly beans Nico kept hidden from her from the high cupboard, and gave her when she did something good or was sad.

And now Nico was laughing.

'Today was fun. Thank you Nico.' Will smiled warmly as he and Lee set out for home.

'We had fun too. Right Bi?' 

'Can't they stay at night?' Bianca pouted.

Will laughed, before leaning over to Nico, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, 'Er...Nico...would you like to go on a...er...date sometime?'

Nico's mind went blank. _Thisisnothappeninghotboyisaskingmeoutgahhhwatwhyisn'tmybrainworkingdon'tdothistome_. ' _Yes_! I mean, yes.'

'Oh, great.' Will sagged against his car with relief, 'I'll text you.'

'Yeah.' Nico said, mind still giddy. 

Will _giggled_ and it was _adorable_ , then dove into the car.

Nico held his breath, before hitting send before he could mull over things further.

_**Nico:** still want that date?_

Will responded immediately.

_**Will:** _ _yep. are you free next sunday?_

**_Nico:_ ** _yeah_

_**Will:** is dinner at home ok? _

**_Nico:_ ** _perfect_

Nico squealed with excitement, and Bianca, who was watching cartoons next to her, frowned at him, 'What's wrong Papa?'

'Nothing, sweetheart.' Nico kissed her head, then turned back to his phone.

_**Nico:** is it ok if i bring bi?_

**_Will:_ ** _ofc! lee and bianca can play, im sure they'll be delighted_

**_Nico:_ ** _thanks. see you_

**_Will:_ ** _bye! <3_

Nico's heart nearly exploded at the sight of the heart, and as he felt very gallant, he made a recipe he'd never tried before for dinner. He couldn't sit still for the rest of the week, bouncing around, so much that his friend Jason got seriously concerned.

'I've never seen you that happy.' He commented.

'Shut up,' Nico snapped.

'Oooh, does it have something to do with Solace?' Piper teased. They were at a café. Nico was seriously regretting meeting up with them.

'No.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe.'

Skeptical look.

'Yes.'

Squeal.

'He asked me on a date.'

' _WHAT?_ ' Jason yelped, 'What did you say?'

'No.' Nico replied sarcastically, 'I'd say no to a man I've been simpering over for weeks when he asks me out.'

'Gods you're mad.'

'He's being _sarcastic_ Jason,' Piper rolled her eyes, 'are you really that thick?'

'That I am.' Jason flexed his biceps.

Nico groaned, 'You two keep your flirting to yourselves.'

'But seriously, Nico, I'm so happy.' Piper patted him on the back.

'But what if it _fails_? What if he thinks I'm a dark-souled monster? How is he even _attracted_ by me? Is he going to shriek _April's fool_ when I arrive?' Nico looked sincerely worried.

'Nico, it'll be fine.' Piper soothed, 'Trust me. Just a feeling. Anyways, it's not April, so don't worry.'

'Trust her, her love feelings-thingy is good.' Jason informed him.

'No it's not, or I wouldn't have been dating you.' Piper scoffed, and Jason gave her a hurt look, at which she kissed him lightly, 'Just joking, babe.'

Nico felt a down at this reminder of just how single and alone he was.

The day arrived, and Nico bought a bouquet of roses.

He rang the doorbell, and as soon as the door opened, a burning smell made it's way up Nico's nostrils, 'Hey, Will.' He said quietly.

'Oh! Nico!' Will took the flowers, sniffing them delightedly, 'Thanks! Just a small crisis in the kitchen, could you help me?'

'Sure...' Nico said uncertainly, and he and Bianca followed Will in. 

Will was wearing an apron, which was badly stained, and his hair was messed up. Nico thought he looked adorable.

'Sorry Nico, I thought you'd like home-cooked food so I _tried_ to make a roast, but-' 

'It's fine, Will. Shall we make dinner together then?' A smile danced on his lips.

'Definitely,' Will grinned, 'But first let me change out of,' He gestured towards his singed clothes, ' _this_.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLSPLSPLS tell me what to name thisss  
> i love nico's pseudonym being Pseudonym Pseudonym  
> just like him aintee?  
> im prollay horrible at writing stuff like this cause im single as hell


End file.
